happytreefriendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark
HappyTrails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark - "O Salto do Tubarão" é um episódio da série Happy Tree Friends Internet. Descrição do Episódio Este é o primeiro episódio da segunda temporada, e o episódio global de vinte e oito, e também a continuação e conclusão do final cliffhanger da temporada anterior. Apesar do personagem ter sido introduzido muito antes, este episódio introduz a habilidade de Sniffles para construir objetos de alta tecnologia, que geralmente são contraproducentes com resultados mortais. Náufragos em uma ilha deserta, a turma deve descobrir como chegar em casa. Eles batalha com tubarões, afundando barcos de vida e fora de controle foguetes apenas para torná-lo de volta à sua floresta favorita. Será que eles vão conseguir? Sintonize a parte dois para descobrir! Enredo Após os eventos do episódio anterior, os sobreviventes estão encalhados em uma ilha deserta. O ônibus está em ruínas, o oceano é infestado de tubarões, e muitos morreram no acidente. Flippy cria pequenas sepulturas para aqueles que morreram no acidente, enquanto os outros olham tristemente. Uma vez que a tarefa é feita, eles silenciosamente a pé. No dia seguinte, Giggles pega um peixe no oceano para comida, usando uma vara longa apontada como uma lança improvisada. Sem saber dela, uma água-viva nada e zaps seu pé esquerdo, fazendo-a gritar de dor. Mais tarde naquele dia; Durante a noite, Giggles está sofrendo de calafrios extremos, e seu pé picado é incrivelmente inchado. A cena corta para Flippy tristemente batendo em outro túmulo com o arco de Giggles amarrado ao redor dele, indicando que ela morreu de hipotermia. Quando Flippy é feito batendo na sepultura de Giggles, Lifty e Shifty revelam que eles têm uma jangada inflável que o grupo pode escapar. Enquanto o grupo navega longe da ilha, todos estão aliviados e de bom humor. Infelizmente, como Flaky senta-se, seus quills pop a jangada, fazendo com que a jangada para começar a afundar como um tubarão nada. O grupo apressadamente nada de volta para a ilha, mas Lifty e Shifty são tomadas pelo tubarão. Quando todos recuperam o fôlego, Flaky olha nervosamente para seus companheiros, que obviamente estão zangados com ela por estalarem sua única viagem para casa. À medida que a cena muda para a noite, Flippy ri maliciosamente enquanto joga o túmulo de Flaky na areia, enquanto os outros assistem ao fundo com expressões malignas. No dia seguinte, o ônibus escolar ea árvore na ilha se foram e em seu lugar está um navio de foguete composto das peças de ônibus. O grupo embarca sua criação com capacetes improvisados feitos de cocos, e eles descolam, cantando a música-tema à medida que vão. Eventualmente, o foguete pára de se mover para cima. Eles lançam vários objetos pesados fora do foguete, um dos quais sendo Lumpy, eo foguete continua para cima. Infelizmente, agora o foguete se move muito rápido e está indo em direção ao sol. A cabeça de Sniffles explode à medida que se aproximam do sol. De volta à Terra, Lumpy faz o melhor de sua situação, relaxando em uma cadeira e segurando sua meia sobre o fogo. Um "puff!" De repente aparece no sol, indicando que o navio foguete fez contato com o sol, mas Lumpy paga pouca atenção. Como o episódio termina, Lumpy começa a aplicar protetor solar em seu braço. Moral Give but never Gipe Up! - "Dê, mas nunca desista!" Mortes #Um peixe é empalado por Giggles com uma lança improvisada. #Giggles é picado por uma água-viva, fazendo com que sua perna inchar e dando-lhe hipotermia (enquanto os amigos não têm injeção para recuperá-la). Ela finalmente morre por causa dos calafrios extremos. #Lifty e Shifty são comidos por um tubarão após Flaky deflates sua jangada com seus quills. #Flaky é morto por Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, e Sniffles para deflacionar a jangada (Death not shown). #A cabeça de Sniffles explode do calor do sol. #Flippy e Handy são mortos quando seu foguete voa para o sol, queimando-os. Lesões #Giggles (antes de sua perna ficar inchada) é picado no pé por uma água-viva. #Flippy, Handy, Sniffles, Flaky e Lumpy nadam apressadamente de volta para a ilha após a sua jangada pops, todos sem fôlego e esfarrapado. #Lumpy é jogado fora de um foguete. Taxa de Sobrevivência *Quantidade de personagens principais: 1''' *Quantidade de personagens principais mortos: '''7 *Taxa total: 1,25% Destruição *Um ônibus cai em uma ilha. É mais tarde reconstruído em um foguete e termina ups ficando explodido pelo sol. *A balsa de Lifty e de Shifty é estalada por Flaky. *O navio foguete é obliterado depois que atinge o sol. Erros #Embora os cinco personagens (Cuddles, Mime, Petunia, Toothy, e The Mole) morreram no ônibus, há oito túmulos na ilha. Os túmulos extras provavelmente foram para Generic Tree Friends, no entanto, considerando o fato de que o corpo de Toothy voou para fora do ônibus, ele provavelmente não foi enterrado junto com os outros personagens. #Lumpy está faltando no início, quando Lifty e Shifty explodem uma jangada, aparece Lumpy. #Lifty e Shifty chegar na ilha aleatoriamente (embora eles poderiam ter viajado até lá através de sua balsa ou sido no ônibus na Parte 1, apenas invisível), juntamente com Flippy. #Quando a jangada afundou junto com os personagens, a boina de Flippy, o fedora de Shifty e o capacete de Hardy se afundaram com eles quando eles deveriam ter ficado acima da água. #Como todo mundo está nadando de volta para a ilha depois que sua jangada deflates, há seis figuras na água. Deve haver sete (supondo que um deles não estava debaixo de água). #Na mesma cena, silhuetas dos personagens (exceto Lumpy) são genéricos árvore amigos em vez de si mesmos. #Mesmo Handy não tem mãos, ele conseguiu nadar de volta para a ilha com os outros Amigos da Árvore - então, novamente, ele parece capaz de fazer qualquer coisa relacionada com a mão sem as mãos, desde que esteja fora da tela ou mal visto à distância, Embora ele poderia ter sido o submarino como mencionado no Goof # 1. #É possível que usasse seus pés. #Quando Flippy estava batendo no túmulo de Flaky, havia estrelas na parte sombreada da lua. Isso é impossível por razões óbvias. #Quando o foguete acabado é mostrado, a cauda de Sniffles está faltando. #Deve ser impossível para Lumpy colocar seu capacete improvisado por causa de seus chifres. #Quando o foguete parou no ar, a mão de Flippy está desaparecida. #Quando Lumpy é jogado fora do foguete, ele ainda está segurando o volante. A próxima vez que vemos o interior do foguete, no entanto, Sniffles é o que segura o volante. #Poderia ser possível que eles tivessem uma roda de substituição. #O foguete vai além de Marte, mas se eles atingirem o sol, eles teriam ido na direção oposta. #Nos créditos, o nome do escritor Paul Allan está escrito "Paul Allen".